GG, Well Played
by Epicness0922
Summary: Evan is a professional Starcraft player, bent on taking the world championship. So he's thrilled when he gets the opportunity of a lifetime, an invitation to the Starcraft Global Championship. What he doesn't expect, is getting close to a certain Korean MEKA pilot/rival. However, as their relationship blooms, Talon has other plans. Inspired by whitworth5274's amazing fic, New Game.


HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. NO FLAMES PLS. DONT LIKE DONT READ!

My name is Evan, I am 17 years old, and I'm a professional starcraft 2 player. I live by myself because my parents were killed by the talon when I was 4 years old. They shot my parents and made it seem like a car crash. I was sent to an orphanage, but because the people there abused me, I ran away when I was 12 years old. I still have flashbacks of the people there punching and kicking me. Battered, bruised and broken, I managed to escape the orphanage in the dead of night, when the matron was asleep. I pickpocketed the keys from her and snuck under the barbed wire fence around it .

After I was out of the orphanage, I managed to hack into the leader of the orphanages bank account. Even though I was just twelve, my knowledge of computers and hacking was better than most professionals. Since the account had no firewall, I managed to break in very easily by DDOSing his bank account with a computer I stole from the orphanage. I knew that stealing wasnt right, but I needed some way to survive, and I wanted revenge on those who abused me so much. Using the money, I bought a high end gaming computer and an apartment, and quickly I became one of the best players to ever play starcraft 2.

I woke up this morning and yawned. I wanted to sleep more but I knew my thousands of fans were waiting on me to stream. I rolled out of bed and put on my red and black MLG t shirt, some black FaZe Clan pants and a black hoodie that had the words "360 Noscope" written on the in big, bold, red lettering. I looked at myself in the mirror and said "Not bad". I admit I think of myself as very good looking. My dark brown hair was cut extremely short, and my eyes were like glistening emerald orbs. My height was 6 feet, and my build was lean but with a little bit of muscle. "If I weren't a professional gamer then I could probably be a model" I said to myself. I then looked around at my room and saw the mess it was.

Fluorescent green Mountain Dew cans and bright red Doritos wrappers were haphazardly strewn everywhere around the room. I was never an organized person, and I almost never went outside. I picked up 2 unopened cans of mountain dew and a few bags of doritos for breakfast. I mean, a gamer needs the proper fuel to function right. Munching on the doritos and sipping the mountain dew, I walked over to my computer, my pride and joy.

I had built the computer myself with parts I scavenged from the orphanage. The chassis was old and worn out, but i had given it several coats of paint, painting it with red and green, the colors of mountain dew and doritos. I also had several stickers on the computer, including Gaben, a blacks ops 3 sticker and a five nights at freddy's sticker.

I looked at the clock and realized it was time to start streaming, as my fans were expecting me. I booted up my stream and said to my fans "Hello, and welcome back. I'm MidnightShadow69 and today, we're going to be playing some starcraft 2. It's time to make some noobs rage," The 50,000 people watching the stream filled the chat with kappas as they eagerly awaited me to destroy some people.

I loaded up my first match, and found it was against another terran player like me. I started the match by saying "prepare your anus" in my customary fashion to the opponent, as my viewers spammed trollfaces in the chat and laughed. We were playing on the "Rifts to Korhal" map, and the objective of that map was to destroy more void rifts than your opponent does. AI zerg troops guarded each rift, and the difficulty of the AI was on very hard, making this match extremely difficult. I took a deep breath and started to play.

I first started the game by making my first barracks with my workers. I then made my workers mine minerals so i could make more barracks. After I made 5 barracks, I began to make marines. By 10 minutes, I had 15 marines and I decided to push out. I killed the first void rift with ease, dodging the zerglings and banelings of the ai player. I looked at my opponent, and saw that he had lost all of his marines to the zerg. "See, this is what happens when you're bad at starcraft" I said to my viewers.

30 minutes in, and we were down to the last rift. It was a race to see who could kill it the fastest. My opponent almost killed it before I did with his army of tanks, but I shot my battlecruisers destruction cannon at it and it died. My opponent typed some angry "fuck yous" in the chat before ragequitting the game.

"Wow, he's really mad. Did he just find out that Half Life 3 isn't going to be released?" I snickered.

I exited the match and realized I was one step closer to being one of the top 10 starcraft players in the world, as my global ranking had just moved up one. I was already number one in North America, but the global rankings were dominated by korean players, and no american had ever broken into the top ten before. My stream saw this and cheered, spamming the chat with emoticons. "Hell yeah!" I said. "Today's the day I hit top 10 in the world. I can fucking feel it."

After 6 hours of streaming, I was only one game away from achieving top 10 in the world. I had won around 56 games in a row, as all the other players were dwarfed by my enormous amount of skill. "Guys, I'm only one game away from being top 10. Lets fucking do this." I said, as I took a sip of my mountain dew and adjusted my mlg snapback. The hype in my stream was almost tangible as everybody was anticipating me to break into the top twitch chat was a never ending stream of Kappa, Pogchamp, and Biblethump emoticons. I smiled and got ready for the next match. I felt like nothing could stop me as I looked at who I was going to be be playing for the next match, and my face suddenly fell.

My chat started to spam "RIP", "GG ur screwed", and "Lmao get rekt" as I realized that I was playing against Dva, the best starcraft 2 player in the world and my celebrity crush. I had only met her once in a tournament 2 years ago, but I was instantly drawn to her. It's isn't proud to admit, but I fantasize about her on a …. more than regular basis. The fact that she could succeed at what was such a male dominated scene was amazing to me. At the same time though, I also wanted to beat her, so I could be the greatest starcraft player ever known to man, and do what no non-korean had ever done before.

"Ok guys, I know that I'm probably going to get rekt, but with the power of lord Gaben and the PC Master Race, I can do this." I said as I prayed to the RNG gods to give me a good map. "Dva, I'm going to wreck you harder than Chell wrecked GladOS in Portal.".

Maybe it was my prayer, but the map I got was one of the best for the terran race, and one of the most disadvantageous for the zerg. The mission we were playing was Malwarfare, where you needed to escort a vehicle against the zerg, who were controlled by Dva, But I knew I needed more than a lucky map to beat Dva, I needed to use my leet skills.

I started the game by walling off the map so Dva would have an extremely difficult time breaking into my side of the map and attacking the carrier I was escorting. "We need to build a wall and make the zerg pay for it." I joked to my viewers. You may be wondering how I could joke in a tense situation like this, but humor has always helped me focus. I concentrated on the game, pumping out my marines so I could defend against Dvas onslaught of zerg forces. I was defending well, but I was slowly getting overwhelmed by Dvas superior skills and superior unit control.

I was halfway through the game, and my forces were getting overwhelmed. I decided to do something desperate. I ordered my workers to build a ghost academy so I could construct my secret weapon, the nuke was a very risky maneuver since it killed anything in its radius, not caring if it was one of my units or Dvas, and it was extremely expensive to build. But as Dvas zerg forces swarmed across my army, I yelled "MURICA!" and a landed a nuke right on top of Dvas army killing it all, and also killing what remained of my own army.

The game, however, was not over yet.

Dva's army was still massive, and her economy was still good. "Right guys, time to use my 1337 skillz." I said, as I started mass producing diamondbacks, a mobile attack unit that shot lasers, and specteres, which were cloaked fighters. My army and Dva's clashed many times in front of the escort, with many of us taking very heavy losses. Dva had dedcided to go for an army made up of swarmlings and brutalisks, which was the current competitive meta right now. "Wow, I never knew Dva was a n00b who only goes for bullshit op strats lmao." I said to my audience as they cheered me on.

Our fight back and forth had gone on for over an hour, with each of us gaining advantages and then losing them. However, Dvas better strategy showed, and I was on the verge of losing. As the escort almost reached the final destination, Dvas massive army poured down on me like a tsunami, and I was definately going to lose. Then I remembered, I had 2 extra nukes in my base. So commanded my spectres to use both of them on Dvas entire army, which was cluped up to attack the escort.

As the nukes launched, Dvas massive army destroyed my pitifully small one, and began clawing away at the escort. I could do nothing but wait and hold my breath. The escort had 1000 health, but i didn't know if it was enough to last until the nukes hit.

Nuclear launch 50% completed, the in game advisor said. I looked at the escort, and saw it was on half health. 75% completed. 250 health. 80% completed. 200 health. 90% completed. 100 health. 95% completed. 50 health. Just as the zerg were going to destroy my escort, the nukes landed, killing all of the zerg and leaving my escort with 1 health to spare. "Hell Yeah!" I said, as I rejoiced. "I fucking beat Dva, the best player in the world. Blow me." My twitch chat went fucking bananas, as kappa emojis were spammed everywhere. " Who's the mlg gamer now! Doritos and Mountain Dew better give me a sponsorship!"

Suddenly my email inbox rang. I looked at the message, and I saw saw it was from the international starcraft association, informing me as I had broken in to the top 10, I was invited to participate in the Starcraft Global Championship in South Korea. I almost broke my dxracer gaming chair in happiness. "Fuck yea. I finally fucking made it guys. May the power of Gaben be with me!" If you thought my twitch chat was crazy when I beat Dva, you should've seen it when I got the invitation. My twitch chat went fucking berzerk. The number of live viewers was almost 100,000 as the chat moved at the speed of light, so you could barely see what was going on. Kappa emojis were spammed everywhere, and I got around 100 new subscribers and 1000 dollars worth of donations. In that moment, nothing could stop me. I was on top of the world, and I was going to destroy the competition at the Starcraft Global Championship.

Dva cursed her screen as she saw the defeat icon pop up. Who did this noob think he was? She looked at her social media, and saw that their match was trending. She looked at MidnightShadow69's twitter and saw with surprise that he had been accepted to the Starcraft Global Championship. She let out a small smile. When he went to the Starcraft Global Championship, he would be in for a very nasty surprise.


End file.
